


Пояс с фирюзой

by DFox, fandom_History_P_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: С огнем играешь, Федюня, ох, доиграешься.
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_G_PG13





	Пояс с фирюзой

**Author's Note:**

> исторические вольности, намек на дело Вяземского и Басмановых; написано отчасти по заявке с Инсайда.

— Спляши-ка нам, повесели душу.

И девка плясала. То выступала плавно павою, задирая гордую голову, то вскидывала руки в кружении, то стучала дробно наборными каблуками, стреляла густо подведенными глазами в одного, в другого.

Кружились ленты, кружился алый, расшитый жемчугом подол. Осыпались жемчужины, тускло светились и гасли, втоптанные в пол.

А плясунья, тряхнув смоляными кудрями, вдруг подоткнула подол, пустилась вприсяд. За столом гоготали и скалились. Смеялась и девка — звонко, зазывно. Жемчужно.

Васька же молчал.

Холодел всем телом, до колючих мурашек, до зажатого будто в тисках горла. Выдыхал сквозь зубы, непомерным усилием рассеивая полную видений пелену перед глазами. А в них: задранный до самой шеи алый подол, белая спина с двумя ямками пониже и ягодицы, круглые, ладные, на которых оставался яркий след его, Васькиного, узорчатого ремня. Прерывистое, змеиное придыхание между ударами и — все тот же дробный, жемчужный смех.

С издевкой.

С обещанием.

— Буду любить тебя так крепко, Васенька, как ты меня бьешь.

Васька разжимал сжавшиеся кулаки, косился на государя.

Тот подносил к губам покрытый затейливой резьбой золотой кубок. Но — Васька видел очень ясно, да так, что у самого во рту становилось сухо, — не пил. А взгляд государев, по-ястребиному острый, перебегал с Малюты на Вяземского, а потом — на Ваську.

С одного опричника на другого.

А они и вправду были осторонь от всех, кромешные, опричные. Встали костью поперек каждому гнилому боярскому горлу и волю государеву почитали вперед всех остальных наказов и заповедей. Даже Божьих.

А первейший из всех — Федька Басманов, запыхавшийся, разрумянившийся, опускавшийся к ногам государя в низком поклоне:

— Весело ли тебе было, государь? По душе ли пляс мой пришелся?

Государь запускал отяжеленные литыми перстнями пальцы в темные, взмокшие кудри. Гладил Федьку по голове, будто гончую, прилегшую у ног. А тот улыбался — лишь кончиками губ. А синими, словно васильки в поле, глазами глядел на Ваську.

Васька залпом осушал кубок, сжимал челюсти до хруста.

***

Вспоминал, как всего третьего дня тянул за эти кудри — с виду мягкие, как шелк, но жесткие, словно лошадиная грива. Заставлял запрокидывать горло, ловил зубами ходивший ходуном кадык.

— С Вяземскими спутался… По самому краю ходишь.

Дрожала под зубами Федькина насмешка:

— Уж не в няньки ли ты ко мне записался, Васенька?

— Будь со мною, сбежим, скроемся. Подарю тебе пояс с фирюзою, наборной, под цвет зенок твоих бесстыжих. Жизнь подарю! А не будешь…

— Загрызешь? Как голодный пес?

— Все мы псы государевы.

— Да не все оголодали, как ты, Григорич.

Васька скалился, сжимал тонкое, жесткое запястье до хруста, направляя чужую руку — вниз. Бормотал в ухмыляющиеся, наглые губы:

— Ты не шути. Соглядатаи Малютины шастают вокруг да вынюхивают. Только и ждут, что оступишься. Дело тебе говорю.

Федька смеялся. Стискивал пальцы у Васьки между ног, шептал, обдавая жаром, как раскаленные до красна изразцы в студеную ночь:

— Дело ли? У меня, Григорич, Малюта теперь — во-о-о-т где. Чуешь?

Васька качал головой, не в силах оторваться, разомкнуть пыточные клещи объятия, а сердце заходилось от тоски, от ревности:

— С огнем играешь, Федюня, ох, доиграешься.

Федька хохотал. Звонко, в голос, рассыпая смех щедрыми пригоршнями. Тот катился по полу жемчугом — и исчезал.

— Аль прикажешь мне сидеть за печкой, как девке какой?

Васька тогда ударил — запечатывая смех кровью, стирая насмешку злым поцелуем:

— Я сказал: будешь только мой.

***

Знал тогда, видел теперь: не будет.

Музыка стихла. Государь встал, поднимая Федьку, бросил через плечо:

— Грязной! Василий! За твою верную службу тебе ныне наш покой доверяем.

…Жгло в глазах, в груди, жгло язык, будто Васька хлебнул из кубка не гасконского вина — сладко-горького, как Федькины поцелуи, а отравы.


End file.
